TWINS
by AphroditeThemisYJS
Summary: Ikatan saudara kembar yang telah terjalin sejak mereka dalam kandungan. Ikatan yang tidak akan berakhir. Jalinan takdir yang akan selalu terkait./"Dasar kejam tapi itu yang paling kusuka darimu, brother…."/YUNJAE/BL/INCEST/DLDR/NO BASHING/RATE M/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, no terror, Incest, new jaejoong, and no copy paste !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

'_**Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE !'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hoek…Hoekk..Hoekkkk….

Tangis keras bayi yang baru lahir itu memecah keheningan malam di rumah sakit besar itu. Helaan nafas lega dihembuskan oleh _namja_ bertubuh besar yang sedang menunggu dengan hati gelisah didepan ruang operasi. Penantiannya selama bertahun-tahun bersama sang istri akhirnya tercapai. Anak yang mereka harapkan dengan sepenuh hati akhirnya lahir.

BLAMM…

Pintu operasi terbuka lebar dan lampu operasi dipadamkan.

Dokter yang masih memakai jubah operasi itu keluar dan melangkah kearah _namja _yang sedari tadi menanti dengan gelisah,"Selamat anda mendapatkan putra kembar tuan Jung."

"_Gomawo…Gomawo_ dokter…Bisa saya melihat istri dan putra kembar saya ?"wajah Jung Dong Woon berseri bahagia dan tidak sabar untuk segera masuk kedalam ruang operasi itu.

Dokter yang membantu kelahiran itu tersenyum maklum, itu adalah reaksi dari semua orang tua baru. "Anda bisa melihat mereka setelah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Saat ini putra kembar anda sedang dibersihkan."

Jung Dong Woon tersenyum lebar dan menjabat kuat tangan dokter itu.

Putra kembar keluarga Jung…Pewaris Jung lahir !

.

.

.

Kedua bayi kembar itu dibaringkan pada 1 box bayi besar dan diletakkan disamping Jung kibum yang masih terlelap setelah operasi yang dilaluinya. Walaupun kembar, kedua bayi itu tidak sama persis. Jung Dong Woon memandang takjub putra kembarnya, masih tidak menyangka jika saat ini dia memiliki 2 malaikat kecil yang sangat mengemaskan. _Namja_ kecil yang berkulit gelap lahir 5 menit sebelum saudaranya yang berkulit putih sepucat pualam.

"Kalian indah sekali….Jadilah anak yang baik..Tumbuhlah dengan sehat…"gumam Jung Dong Woon seraya mengelus pelan kepala kedua putranya yang tertidur dengan saling mengenggam tangan kecil mereka.

"Anda beruntung sekali tuan…Mereka tampan sekali walaupun yang berkulit putih tampak cantik dengan bibir semerah darah itu."ujar suster yang menemani Jung Dong Woon mengawasi putra kembarnya.

Apa yang dikatakan suster itu membuat _namja_ Jung itu memperhatikan putra kembarnya dengan teliti. Benar…Putranya yang berkulit putih sepucat pualam itu tampak begitu cantik dengan bulu mata lentik dan bibir merah itu. Begitu kontras dengan saudaranya yang berkulit gelap yang memiliki rahang tegas dan bibir melengkung yang tampak sombong.

"Eughh…_Oppa_…Bayiku…"panggilan lemah itu mengalihkan pandangan takjub _namja_ Jung itu dari putra kembarnya, segera dia menghampiri _yoeja _cantik yang sudah membuat hidup mereka terasa lengkap. Dengan lembut dipeluknya sang istri yang masih terlihat pucat itu.

"Mereka tampan dan kecil sekali, _chagiya_…Suster, tolong bawa mereka kesini…"pinta Jung Dong Woon pada suster muda yang segera mendorong box bayi itu mendekati ranjang tempat Kibum berbaring. _Yoeja_ itu terisak kecil melihat bukan hanya 1 bayi tapi 2. Mereka memiliki putra kembar. Selama masa kehamilan Kibum memang menolak untuk tahu apapun tentang bayi yang dikandungnya selain kesehatan bayinya. Dia hanya menanyakan hasil USG pada dokteryang menanganinya. Dia ingin kejutan dan sekarang keajaiban itu ada dihadapan.

"_Oppa_…Ini benar ? Kita memiliki bukan 1 tapi 2 malaikat kecil yang sangat indah…"isak tangis haru terdengar dari bibir pucat Kibum yang memeluk salah satu bayinya dengan tangan gemetar. Dengan lembut diciumnya kening bayi kembarnya yang berkulit putih. Ciuman ringan itu tampaknya membangunkan bayi mungil yang langsung mengeliat dan membuka mata kecilnya. Mata doe itu menatap langsung pada mata Kibum. Ikatan itu langsung terjalin kuat, Kibum langsung merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyebar didadanya.

"Jung Jaejoong…Itu namamu putraku…."Kibum meraih tangan mungil yang memukul-mukul udara kosong dengan gerakan kecil itu. Mata doe itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tangis kencang terdengar dari bibir merahnya. Tangis yang ternyata langsung memancing tangis dari putranya yang lain yang tadinya masih terlelap.

Suster segera mengendong bayi mungil berkulit gelap itu dari box dan menyerahkannya pada Jung Dong Woon yang menerima buntalan kecil itu dengan canggung. Perlahan _namja_ Jung itu duduk disamping sang istri dan mendekatkan bayi itu pada kembarannya.

Ajaib !

Tangis keduanya sontak terhenti. Walaupun isak kecil masih terdengar dari bibir cherry yang mengemaskan itu. Tangan bayi berkulit gelap itu berusaha meraih tangan kecil saudaranya. Mungkin itu hanyalah gerakan reflex. Ikatan saudara kembar yang telah terjalin sejak mereka dalam kandungan. Ikatan yang tidak akan berakhir. Jalinan takdir yang akan selalu terkait.

"Jung Yunho…Selamat datang putraku…"bisik Jung Kibum lirih pada telinga putra kecil yang berkulit gelap itu. Putra yang sekarang kembali terlelap setelah dibaringkan bersama dengan kembarannya.

.

.

.

.

**JUNG YUNHO DAN JUNG JAEJOONG 7 TAHUN**

"_Aigooooo_…Kenapa kalian kotor sekali ?" dahi Kibum berkerut kebingungan melihat penampilan kedua putra kembarnya yang kotor dan dekil.

"_Hyungie_ berantem…Jadi Joongie bantu hehhee…"ucapan polos yang diakhir kekehan lucu dari _namja _kecil berkulit pucat itu membuat Kibum menatap tajam putranya yang berkulit gelap dan sedari tadi diam membiarkan kembarannya berceloteh.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Joongie ? Kenapa kau lakukan lagi ?"

"Mereka bilang kami tidak mirip…Jadi aku kupukul saja.."

Kibum menghela nafas lelah, ini bukan pertama kalinya Yunho berkelahi karena hal yang sama. Semakin besar putra kembarnya memang semakin berbeda. Yunho yang dingin dan tampan diusia 7 tahun dan Jaejoong yang ceria serta sangat cantik walau terkadang bisa sangat mengejutkan.

"_Eomma_ mohon jangan pernah lakukan lagi ! dan kau Joongie, hentikan kembaranmu…"Kibum memberi tatapan tegas pada kedua putranya.

"Yunho _hyung _tidak salah….Mereka yang salah. Joongie senang lihat mereka menangis !"pekik Jaejoong kecil kuat hampir menangis.

Nyonya Jung itu berdecak kesal, selalu begitu. Dia marah pada Yunho dan Jaejoong yang akan menangis. "Hentikan jeritanmu itu, _chagiya. Eomma_ hanya mengingatkan kalian !"

_Namja_ Jung bermata musang itu tidak peduli dengan kemarahan ibunya dan segera menarik Jaejoong kearah kamar mereka. Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyakiti adiknya !

Jung Kibum sangat menyadari ada yang aneh pada kedua putra kembarnya !

.

.

.

**JUNG TWINS 17 TAHUN**

Darah dimana-mana. Kamar itu sungguh berantakan, bekas perkelahian tampak jelas dan aroma amis mulai tercium. Seringai dingin muncul dibibir tipis itu. Mata itu menatap tajam pada tubuh rusak dan tidak berbentuk yang penuh dengan luka tusukan.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh apa yang telah menjadi milikku !"suara itu begitu dingin tanpa setitik pun perasaan kasihan.

_Namja _yang berdiri disampingnya juga hanya menatap muak pada mayat yang ada dihadapannya. Mayatnya yang tadinya adalah sahabat baiknya.

"Kita pergi….Akan kuminta orang untuk membereskan semua ini !"_namja_ itu meraih tangan saudaranya yang masih penuh darah dan memeluk erat tubuhnya. Keduanya berciuman panas didepan mayat yang mengerikan itu.

"Dasar kejam tapi itu yang paling kusuka darimu, _brother_…."senyum kecil mengulas dibibir yang sedikit bengkak itu.

_Namja_ itu membalas senyuman itu dengan seringai nakal, "kita sama saja, _twins_…"

.

.

.

Absurd ? Mianhe untuk yang merequest ff yunjae yang sweet….Gw belum bisa untuk nulis ff manis yunjae #bow

TBC OR END ?

.

.

.

NOTE : NO bashing n NO TEROR !

Kembar non identik

Jatuh cinta

posesif


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : TWINS**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Incest/Friendship**

**Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, typos, no bashing, no terror, Incest, and no copy paste !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

'_**Now, Tomorrow, Forever….Just OUR LOVE !'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jung Yunho !"

"Jung Yunho !"

PLOK…PLOKK..PLOKKK…."Jung Yunho !"

"SHINKI is the best…SHINKI….SHINKI !"

Suara sorakan penonton dan jeritan_ cheerleaders_ membuat suasana pertandingan itu semakin seru serta terasa penuh tantangan dan tekanan. Ruang olahraga_ indoor_ itu penuh dengan lautan manusia yang terus saja memberi yel-yel semangat pada tim favoritnya.

Olimpiade olahraga tahunan antar Senior High School di Seoul sedang diselenggarakan dan saat ini, pertandingan final basket antara pemenang tahun lalu dan tahun ini sedang berlangsung untuk memperebutkan gelar MVP dan tim basket terbaik. Kedua tim yang sedang memperjuangkan kemenangan adalah tim terbaik dari sekolah masing-masing. Keduanya terkenal sebagai tim yang ahli dalam mengendalikan permainan. Itu tampak dari perolehan skor yang hanya menunjukkan perbedaan tipis.

Tim basket SHINKI yang sudah mempertahankan gelar MVP selama 3 tahun berturut-turut dan tim basket CASSIE yang menjadi juara provinsi tahun ini. Pertandingan ini adalah pembuktian kehebatan tim terbaik sekaligus akan menjadi pertandingan penuh kenangan karena Jung Yunho, _ace_ dari tim Shinki akan segera meninggalkan Shinki Senior High School. Peluh tampak mewarnai wajah lelah semua pemain yang sedang beristirahat walaupun semangat tetap berkobar dari mata-mata penuh ambisi itu.

"Kita harus menang apapun yang terjadi !"seru Taecyeon,_ namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar yang bertugas sebagai _center_ sekaligus kapten dalam Tim Shinki. Dia tidak mau malu dan kehilangan gelar terbaik di akhir masa sekolahnya. Ini akan menjadi pertandingan terakhirnya membawa nama Shinki Senior High School.

"Kita pasti menang koq…Bukankah ada Yunho di tim kita ?"suara manja yang dibuat-buat dari salah satu _namja_ berseragam tim Shinki itu membuat beberapa orang yang mendengarnya merinding walaupun tidak menghiraukannya karena semua anggota tim tahu jika Hyoje, _namja_ berambut merah itu menggilai Jung Yunho dan tanpa malu mengejarnya meski tidak pernah ditanggapi oleh_ namja_ bermata musang itu.

'_Dasar jalang !'_

Seringai tipis mewarnai wajah tampan bermata musang sang _power forword_ sekaligus _shooting guard_ dalam tim Shinki yang berusaha melepaskan gelayutan Hyoje pada lengannya sebelum berkata penuh keyakinan,"Tidak akan kubiarkan kita kalah Taec….Tapi biarkan saja mereka bersenang-senang dulu….L pelankan iramamu…! Beri mereka beberapa angka !"perintah suara bass itu pada _namja_ tampan bertubuh kecil yang berperan sebagai _point guard_ tim basket itu.

"Tentu _hyung_…"smirk jahil L membuat ruangan itu sontak dipenuhi jeritan dari penggemarnya.

'_Dasar sombong ! Kau lupa mereka punya raksasa gila dibawah ring ?_'

Suara lembut itu terdengar lagi dalam benak Jung Yunho yang segera melayangkan tatapannya mengitari ruang olahraga luas itu hingga matanya menatap langsung pada mata doe milik _namja_ berparas indah yang berdiri di sudut ruangan.

'_Kau lihat saja. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan seorang Jung !_'Yunho tersenyum lebar saat mendengar makian pelan dalam benaknya.

Tepukan kuat dibahunya membuat Yunho langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dan segera sibuk membahas langkah yang akan mereka ambil untuk babak tambahan.

'_Jangan pernah kalah, hyungie.._'

.

.

.

"Cihhh….Aku yakin Jung itu punya rencana licik !"Park Yoochun kapten dari tim Cassie memandang sinis lawan mereka yang sedang sibuk merencanakan strategi di babak tambahan ini. Dia tidak yakin mereka akan menang karena Jung Yunho terkenal dengan tembakan 3 _points_ pada menit-menit terakhir. "Kenapa kita harus bertemu mereka di final ini ?"keluh Yoochun.

Tawa kecil disertai semburan remah makanan membuat para anggota tim memandang berang pada _small forword_ mereka, Shim Changmin yang malah sibuk makan daripada memperhatikan strategi yang akan mereka gunakan untuk merebut gelar tim terbaik dari tangan tim Shinki.

"Tenanglah….Aku yakin Jung itu akan memperlambat irama permainan untuk menjebak kita, tapi kita punya Kyu….Yoiiiii…My kyuuu…Percepat permainanmu karena walaupun kalah kita harus membuat mereka babak belur hahahahaaa…"

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Kyu hanya memandang malas _namja_ jangkung yang sibuk makan itu sambil mengancungkan jempolnya. Matanya melirik sekilas tim lawan dan seringai sombong salah satu _namja_ di Shinki membuatnya semakin bertekad tidak akan membiarkan Shinki menang dengan mudah !

"Aku tidak yakin kita akan menang…."nada pasrah terdengar dari beberapa anggota tim Cassie.

BRUKK..BRUKK…

Tubuh besar yang dihempaskan begitu saja dilantai tepi lapangan itu disertai beragam_ snack_ yang berhamburan hanya bisa membuat Yoochun mendengus kesal melihat Hwang Chansung, _namja_ yang menjadi _center_ dalam tim mereka malah terlihat santai tanpa beban dengan senyum lebar yang salah situasi menurut Yoochun. Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki anggota tim yang autis seperti ini ? Haisss…Harapannya untuk mengalahkan tim sombong itu terasa menguap !

"Aku akan menghadang Taec _hyung_…Kalian tenang saja….Seperti kata Chwang…Mereka mungkin akan menang tapi babak belur…."tawa membahana disertai _high five_ dari 2 _namja _penggemar makanan itu lumayan membangkitkan _mood_ dari tim Cassie.

Kapten tim Cassie yang berjidat lebar itu lagi-lagi menghela nafas berat, sepertinya impian untuk meraih gelar MVP pada tahun terakhirnya tidak akan terwujud…"Terserah kalian…"

.

.

.

PRITTTTTTT….PRITTTTTTTTTTTTTT…..

Pertandingan kembali dimulai dan para pemain dari kedua tim kembali memasuki lapangan dengan semangat baru dan senyum-senyum mengancam dari anggota kedua tim. Chansung tampak tersenyum mengejek pada Taecyeon yang hanya dingin menanggapinya.

"Mereka sedang gemetar, Kyu…Aku yakin kau bisa mengalahkan Myungsoo…"seru Changmin kuat yang masuk lapangan dengan merangkul akrab pundak Kyuhyun yang tampak dingin.

"Dalam mimpimu Shim Changmin !"balas L yang bernama asli Myungsoo tetap dengan smirk usil dibibirnya bahkan dengan mesum L mengedipkan matanya pada SungJoong salah satu pemain Cassie yang langsung merona merah.

Semua pemain berada pada posisi masing-masing. Jung Yunho tetap bersikap dingin tanpa senyum sementara lemparan pertama dimulai dan bola segera dioper. Kedua _point guard_ mulai mengatur irama permainan dengan seringai tajam di bibir masing-masing. Mata jahil L tampak mengejek mata dingin Kyu yang sedang mendribble bola.

.

.

Suara _dribble_ bola mengisi keheningan lapangan itu dan membuat semua nafas tertahan karena saat ini tim Cassie unggul 7 _point_ dan waktu tinggal 9 menit. Saat ini bola berada di tangan L yang tampak sangat yakin mendribble bola itu dengan cepat seraya berlari kencang dari kejaran SungJoong dan Changmin, _namja_ bertubuh kecil itu mengambil posisi akan melempar bola itu pada Hyoje yang ada disisi kiri lapangan. Changmin yang melihat itu segera melompat tinggi untuk memblok bola itu namun tanpa diduga L mengubah arah dan melempar bola pada Yunho yang sudah berdiri pada garis _three point_.

BUGH….PLUKKK…..

Tertinggal 4 point !

Tim Cassie mengerang kesal, Yoochun mendengus marah pada Yunho yang tertawa tipis melihat usaha mati-matian tim lawan yang berusaha menghalangi perolehan point itu, harus Yunho diakui ini adalah permainan paling berat yang pernah dihadapinya. Park Yoochun dan tim-nya tidak bisa diremehkan !

"Ayo kita mulai bermain serius, Kyuuuuunnieee!"seru L kuat melihat muka marah Kyu yang merasa tertipu oleh hyung-nya. Ya…keduanya bersaudara dan sama-sama berposisi sebagai pengatur irama permainan !

"Akan kubunuh kauuuuu, _hyung_ !"desis Kyu mengancam.

.

.

.

Disudut lapangan, masih berdiri 2 orang _namja _yang melihat pertandingan itu dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. _Namja_ berwajah indah dengan rambut panjang hitam legam yang diikat mengunakan seutas tali hitam, dilengkapi kulit sepucat pualam dan bibir semerah darah memandang datar pada lapangan _indoor_ itu. Mata doe itu hanya memandang pada 1 objek tanpa beralih sedikit pun sedangkan _namja_ bertubuh mungil disampingnya melompat heboh sambil sesekali menjeriti nama kapten tim Cassie.

"Omoooo, Yoochun keren sekali….Kau lihat lompatan itu, Joongie? Arrrghhhh…Yoochunie memang yang terbaik ! Aku yakin sekali mereka akan menang !"

Jung Jaejoong, _namja_ bermata doe itu melirik sekilas _namja_ yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu sebelum kembali memandang kembarannya, Jung Yunho yang sedang sibuk mendribble bola dan menembak dengan pas pada ring basket sesaat sebelum peluit yang menandai pertandingan berakhir dibunyikan.

Mata doe itu memandang _namja_ jalang yang selalu berusaha mendekati kembarannya dengan dingin. Sikap posesif menyeruak dalam dirinya. Dia tidak suka ada yang dekat dengan Yunho. Mungkin ini saatnya mereka menyingkirkan _namja_ itu ! Dia tidak mau _namja_ itu mengikuti mereka hingga universitas.

'_Aku pergi….1/2 jam lagi pertandinganku dimulai dan singkirkan tangan namja mesum yang sedang mengerayangimu itu !_

Jaejoong melihat Yunho sedikit mengangguk kepalanya seraya mendorong kuat tangan Hyoje yang berusaha memeluknya untuk merayakan kemenangan.

'_Aku benci padanya. Singkirkan saja dia…'_

'_HAHHAHAHA'_

"Kita pergi !"_namja_ cantik itu berjalan meninggalkan arena basket itu tanpa menghiraukan suara tawa di kepalanya dan juga tanpa menunggu Junsu yang masih sibuk menjeritkan dukungan pada Park Yoochun yang kalah dalam pertandingan ini.

.

.

.

Lapangan luas yang akan digunakan untuk perlombaan memanah itu dipenuhi oleh atlet pemanah dari berbagai provinsi di Seoul. Semua atlet mengenakan pakaian hitam dan yang membedakan mereka adalah _badge_ nama serta logo sekolah. Semuanya memegang busur masing-masing untuk berlatih sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Deretan panjang papan sasaran tampak diujung lapangan. Suara lesatan panah memenuhi tempat itu.

"Kau tidak berlatih Joongie ?"tanya Junsu yang sedang membersihkan busurnya menatap heran temannya yang duduk santai di kursi menyesap minuman kaleng. Ini adalah pertandingan penting dan Jaejoong tampak tidak peduli.

3 tahun mengenal si kembar Jung dan berteman akrab dengan Jung Jaejoong tidak membuatnya mengenal pasti pribadi _namja_ cantik dengan paras malaikat yang sangat berbeda dengan wajah tampan dan_ manly_ Jung Yunho. Awalnya tidak ada yang percaya jika kedua Jung itu adalah saudara kembar jika Jung Yunho yang posesif dan protektif tidak memukul gerombolan yang mengejek wajah saudaranya. Beberapa perkelahian membuat mulut-mulut usil itu akhirnya terdiam dan kedua Jung itu mulai mengukir prestasi bagi sekolah Shinki di berbagai bidang olahraga dan mata pelajaran. Sikap dingin dan misterius keduanya menjadi magnet yang membuat penghuni sekolah mengidolakan keduanya. Dimana ada Jung Yunho pasti ada kembarannya dan sebaliknya. Jung twins yang tak terpisahkan!

Jaejoong melirik sekilas arena memanah itu. "Tidak perlu.."katanya yakin.

"Aku akan merindukan semua ini. Kau ?"mata Junsu sedikit berkabut menatap arena memanah yang menjadi tempatnya dan Jaejoong berlatih selama 3 tahun ini. Tempat penuh kenangan dimana mereka pernah bersaing dan akhirnya menjadi sahabat.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum kecil mendengar nada mellow itu,"Universitas Shinki juga memiliki klub memanah dan kita akan masuk kesana. Tidak ada yang perlu kau tangisi Su-ie…"

"Tapi….Disana kita akan menjadi junior…."sela Junsu pelan.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil , sangat mengerti kekhawatiran sahabatnya. Menjadi junior tidak pernah menyenangkan. "Aku tidak takut menjadi junior." Selama dia bersama kembarannya, Jung Jaejoong tidak pernah takut apapun.

" **SEMUA ATLET YANG MENGIKUTI PERTANDINGAN MEMANAH HARAP SEGERA BERKUMPUL KARENA LOMBA AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI."**

Pemberitahuan melalui _speaker_ itu terdengar diseluruh area sekolah. Jaejoong berdiri dan merenggangkan ototnya tanpa peduli tatapan kagum yang diberikan padanya. Sosoknya yang sangat indah apalagi saat mengenakan warna hitam dengan rambut panjang yang bergoyang halus saat dia melangkah selalu menarik perhatian siapapun. Jika Jung Yunho digilai_ yoeja_ maka Jung Jaejoong dikejar-kejar oleh _namja_.

Jaejoong mengenggam erat busur berwarna putih yang dihadiahkan sang _appa_ saat dia berumur 10 tahun dengan erat. _Namja_ cantik itu bersiap menunggu nomornya dipanggil seraya mengamati pemanah lainnya yang sudah melepaskan tembakan. Mata doe itu menatap tajam dan menganalisa setiap calon lawannya. Dia tidak boleh kalah dan tidak akan kalah !

'_Mereka itu lawan mudah….Kau pasti menang…'_

_Namja_ cantik berbalik dari tempatnya bersandar dan menatap langsung pada mata musang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dia selalu bisa merasakan kehadiran kembarannya. Dimana pun juga !

'_Tentu saja…Tak akan kubiarkan mereka merebut gelar pemanah terbaikku, brother !'_

Jung Yunho tersenyum lebar pada kembarannya yang mendelik tajam padanya bersamaan dengan dipanggilnya nama Jaejoong.

"**JUNG JAEJOONG, JUARA TERBAIK TAHUN LALU DARI SHINKI SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL."**

Tepukan tangan memenuhi lapangan panah itu saat Jaejoong berdiri di posisinya dengan busur ditangan. Mata doe itu memandang dingin langsung pada papan sasaran tanpa mempedulikan suara-suara penggemarnya. Saat ini yang harus dia lakukan adalah konsentrasi dan melepaskan anak panah tepat pada sasarannya.

BLESSSHHHHH….PLUKKKK….

Suara desingan anak panah yang dilesatkan dan tertancap tepat pada pusat papan sasaran disertai teriakan nyaring menandai kemenangan Jung Jaejoong yang berhasil mempertahankan gelar pemanah terbaik. Sama seperti Jung Yunho yang mempertahankan gelar MVP-nya.

'_Kau memang mengerikan, Boojae….'_

'_Tentu saja….Yunnie….'_

Dengan langkah ringan Jaejoong menghampiri tempat Yunho berdiri santai mengamatinya. Tangan besar itu langsung meraih tubuh ramping Jaejoong dan memeluknya dengan erat tanpa peduli peluh yang masih membasahi wajah cantik itu, Yunho mengecup kening itu penuh sayang.

"Kemenangan harus selalu menjadi milik kita. Jung _twins forever_…"ujar kedua _namja_ kembar itu bersamaan sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Shinki Senior High School. Tahun terakhir itu akan menjadi kenangan indah karena keduanya akan memulai babak baru hidup mereka sebagai mahasiswa.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks untuk semua yang mem-follow, mem-favorite dan memberikan review. Semua yang memberikan saran dan ide, thanks ya.

Untuk yang merequest couple foodmonster (?) silakan dinikmati…gak nyangka banyak yang suka mereka.

Special thanks untuk yang selalu bersedia direpotin ya..

Untuk yang menanti SWITCH…belum ad aide..Maaf ya ^_^


End file.
